The present invention relates generally to techniques that transmit and/or reflect light emanating from objects. More specifically, techniques can use filter arrangements to transmit and/or reflect such light with time variation, such as where the objects are moving relative to the filter arrangements.
Various techniques have been proposed for using light emanating from objects. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,476 describes a fluidic structure with a channel along which is a series of sensing components to obtain information about objects traveling within the channel, such as droplets or other objects carried by fluid. A sensing component includes a set of cells that photosense a range of photon energies that emanate from objects. A processor can receive information about objects from the sensing components and use it to obtain spectral information. Similar techniques are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,547,904, 7,420,677, and 7,386,199.
Also, various flow cytometry techniques have been proposed.
It would be advantageous to have improved techniques for using light emanating from objects, including improved techniques for transmitting and/or reflecting such light with time variation.